


Fate/Beginning: The First Holy Grail War

by kur0p0p



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:54:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23069575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kur0p0p/pseuds/kur0p0p
Summary: I tried to write a script version of my interpretation of the first holy grail war! There’s only one completed chapter so far, but I’m happy with it basics of it.
Relationships: Matou Zouken/Justeaze Lizrich Von Einzbern
Kudos: 3





	Fate/Beginning: The First Holy Grail War

Character descriptions:  
Zouken Matou - A 200 year old vampire, whose birth name is Zolgen Makiri. He is a noble mage from Russia who was forced to flee to Fuyuki, Japan for political reasons. Best friends with Nagato Tohsaka, and in love with Justeaze Einzbern. Saber’s master.  
Nagato Tohsaka - A young man who is the descendent of a very powerful mage family. Also a noble, but from Japan. Owns the city of Fuyuki. Best friends with Zouken Matou, and is in love with Justeaze Einzbern. Archer’s master.  
Evgeni Mikhailov - An irritable but trusty Russian mage who is a descendent of those who knew Zouken before he fled. Zouken maintains a rivalry with him, but considers him incredibly capable. Caster’s master.  
Lev Popov - Brought into the Holy Grail War by Evgeni for unknown reasons. He’s secretive, and also quite irritating to those who know him. Berserker’s master.  
Camilla Edelfelt - A Polish young woman who is the descendent of a powerful mage family. She’s very sweet, and quite the charmer, despite already being married. She’s a good acquaintance of Zouken. Lancer’s master.  
Aguri Uryuu - A borderline sociopath who would do anything to achieve her wish. Nagato was the one who suggested she partake in the grail war, despite being from a relatively new mage bloodline. Assassin’s master.  
Satomi Naotome - A middle class resident in Fuyuki, Japan that accidentally summoned a servant because of his father. He wasn’t meant to participate in the war, and even claims he has no wish to be granted because of how mediocre he is. Rider’s master.  
Justeaze Lizrich von Einzbern - A woman who belongs to a mage bloodline that goes back at least 1,000 years. However, she is not a real woman. She is a homunculus, or in other words, a fake human created by mages to achieve the ideal of a person. Old friends with Nagato and Zouken.  
Kishur Zelretch Schweinorg - The man who taught Nagato magecraft. A very respected mage, who oversees the creation of the Holy Grail War.  
Saber - True identity is Okita Souji. Zouken’s servant.  
Archer - True identity is Napoleon. Nagato’s servant.  
Lancer - True identity is Ereshkigal. Camilla’s servant.  
Rider - True identity is Marie Antoniette. Satomi’s servant.  
Berserker - True identity is Arjuna. Lev’s servant.  
Assassin - True identity is Okada Izo. Aguri’s servant.  
Caster - True identity is Solomon. Evgeni’s servant. 

(Imagery of three people sitting at a desk together. Zouken, Justeaze, and Nagato, are being shown while a voice speaks over them)

Justeaze (voice over): The Holy Grail War is a small tradition for mages all around the world. There were five in total before its end, but the original war is barely talked about when you mention this tradition. The first war is recorded in history as a minor political disagreement without too many casualties. However,

(The imagery is changed to show a palace with blood and guts dripping down the walls, and as the voice continues you can hear crying and screaming)

Justeaze: It might just have been the worst of them all. All survivors of the event rewrote the history of it entirely, ashamed of the gruesome end that it came to. All witnesses that were not mages were slaughtered, and almost all of the mages who survived ended up killing themselves, unable to bear their regret. This is the untold story of that Holy Grail War.

(The voice over ends, and now we see the same three people talking, but they’re all dining together in the evening. The atmosphere is incredibly tranquil as they laugh together)

Zouken: You sure are afraid of pretty much everything, Nagato. Your big talk is incredible, but the moment a bug gets near you--

Nagato: Do not mock me, Zouken.

(Nagato glares at his friend)

Nagato: I am simply not aware of the effects a bug could have on me, that is all. Any one of them could be poisonous. I believe my way of thinking is quite valid, and that you’re a fool for not thinking the same way.

Zouken: Do you ever get tired of long monologues and proper wording like that? Why not just relax a bit, Nagato?

Nagato: The world ‘relax’ is not defined within my vocabulary.

Zouken: And to think I thought it was so extensive. We really have to loosen you up some time, you know? I’m thinking we go to the common market, accompanied by the lovely Justeaze.

Nagato: Don’t be ridiculous. I refuse to bring Justeaze to a place such as a...commoner market.

Zouken: Man, you’re pretentious. You don’t think it’d be fun to leave our lifestyle once in a while?

Nagato: I don’t find going out of my comfortable area “fun”. 

Zouken: Are you hearing this, Justeaze? What a bore this guy is!

Justeaze: ...hm. I’m not sure how I would feel about going to see commoners, but it would certainly be a different sort of experience.

(Justeaze smiles over at Zouken, causing him to look away with an embarrassed face)

Zouken: W-well, I think it would be fun if we all went together at some point.

Nagato: I cannot believe that you agree with this imbecile, Justeaze. Wouldn’t you rather attend a noble party with me than squabble around a village like a lunatic? Zouken just insists on getting you into regrettable situations.

Justeaze: Don’t be silly. The two of us could go to a noble party any day. But with the village, my curiosity is getting the better of me. I haven’t seen too many things, confined in this house all day.

(Nagato looks a bit disappointed for a moment, but quickly scoffs to hide it.)

Nagato: Suit yourselves. I, however, refuse to travel to a place like that. Don’t you even know how long the trip is?

(We transition out of that dining room to the three of them walking through a village market in far more casual clothes, trying to mask their nobility)

Zouken (mocking Nagato): I simply refuse to travel to a place flooded with common people! Those people don’t even have a right to come near me!

Zouken (normally): So, what happened to that?

(Nagato looks slightly embarrassed at being mocked, and tries to hide it, miserably failing)

Nagato: I suppose...my curiosity might have gotten the better of me. I didn’t come here to make you or Justeaze happy, Zouken.

Justeaze: Ah...didn’t you, though? I’m sure you still don’t want to be here. I’m sure you’re not even curious. You just didn’t want to disappoint us, Nagato.

Nagato: What type of statement is that?!

(Nagato squeaks out with a cherry red face)

Zouken: Good grief, Nagato. Just admit that you wanted to hang out with your friends. 

Nagato: As if. Don’t say such ridiculous things so casually. I really am just curious about places like this. Living such a refined life, dirty places like this are almost unknown to me.

Justeaze: I concur. I am not too sure how I feel about this way of life yet, but I’m sure I’ll adapt to being here rather quickly.

Zouken (awkwardly): You two are quite the pair. Something tells me your speech is very different from mine…

Justeaze: But we don’t like you any less, Zouken. We know that you’re intelligent just as we are. You simply express it in a different way. And, there is absolutely nothing negative about that.

Zouken: You’re too kind, Justeaze! You can’t say things like that to a guy so casually!

Justeaze: I can’t? Forgive me. I’m still adjusting to human customs. 

Zouken: It’s easy to forget that you’re not a human, Justeaze.

Justeaze: Thank you. It’s good to hear that. But I will continue to try and grow as much as possible, until I am indistinguishable from you humans. 

Zouken: To me, you’re better than most humans.

(Zouken says kindly, before realizing that Nagato has stopped walking with them)

Zouken: Nagato! Where’d he run off to?

(Zouken frantically looks around, and Justeaze calmly points to him a few stands behind them. He seems to have gotten pulled into food tasting. Zouken and Justeaze walk up to him, seeing him completely engrossed in the taste, with a face of true pleasure)

Nagato: Uwaa...I’ve never had meat like this before! Zouken, Justeaze, you must take a sample!

Zouken: Suddenly you like commoner food?

(Zouken takes a bite, and his entire face lights up)

Zouken: Amazing! 

Nagato: Impeccable!

(Justeaze takes a sample as well, and just looks confused after eating it)

Justeaze: My taste buds refuse to accept this as more than subpar. 

(Zouken laughs at Justeaze’s statement, while Nagato looks only a bit offended.)

(Now that they’ve had some fun, a montage is shown of them trying out different food and buying some merchandise from the market. After this, they’re all back at Justeaze’s palace, checking out the things that they bought)

Justeaze: Thank you for suggesting that trip, Zouken. I had a splendid time with the both of you today. We should try doing things like that more often, if we can.

Zouken: Well I-

Nagato: I wish to show you the outside world, Justeaze. It’s a wish that I will achieve. Together, we can go to the beach, or sees the mountains. Anything you want to see, I will show to you.

Justeaze: Thank you, Nagato. I would like to see those things with you. I’m fond of this world that I was created for. 

(Zouken pouts, somewhat jealous)

Zouken: Aww...what about me, guys? Am I just left behind?

Nagato: I would never intend to leave you behind, Zouken. You...are my best friend.

(Zouken grins, incredibly happy that he now has another opportunity to tease Nagato)

Zouken: Aww, how hard was it for you to say that, Nagatooooo? What’s with that embarrassed look on your face? Aha! Don’t worry, you’re my best friend, too!

(Zouken leaps onto the embarrassed Nagato and embraces him fully, while Justeaze giggles at the sight.)

Nagato: This is not the way nobles behave! Get off of me, you filthy mongrel! 

Zouken: Aww, Nagato! It’s okay! Calm down! Let me cling to you like this~

Nagato: Disgusting! I cannot stand the sight of you! Release me at once!

(As they continue bickering with each other, another voice over occurs)

Justeaze: We had no idea what was soon to transpire. We had no idea that happy days like this would vanish so quickly. We had no idea.

(As the two arguing men fade out, we see Justeaze and Zouken relaxing together on her balcony)

Zouken: I’m disappointed that Nagato left so soon. Now it’s just you and me, Justeaze.

Justeaze: I apologize in advance for not being good company. After all, I am nothing but a homunculus. I am just the mold of a human.

Zouken: When will you learn that I don’t care about trivial things like that? You have a mind of your own, and that’s about as human as you get. Besides, you wouldn’t be so overwhelmingly kind if you were a true human. I think you’ve got it good, being perfect the way you are.

Justeaze: Why couldn’t I be so kind as a human, Zouken?

Zouken: Humans, by nature, are greedy and give into their desires constantly. When you’ve lived as long as I have, you have to get used to humans as they are. 

Justeaze: Well...Humans don’t have to be that way, Zouken. I’m sure there are plenty of good people out there.

Zouken: They’re outnumbered by the bad ones. So few people in this world are true and kind, like you. So, I’m happy that I’m friends with a woman like you. You make me feel at peace for what the world could be.

Justeaze: What the world could be?

Zouken: It could be great, filled with people like you. I just wish the world was overrun with your kindness and purity. 

Justeaze: Really?

Zouken: Ah...what am I saying? There’s no way a wish like that could be granted. Thanks for listening to me ramble about it, anyways.

Justeaze: Zouken…

Zouken: Ah! Don’t pity me. I’m happy with you and Nagato around. Your hearts are good, and I would never want to leave the side of either of you.

Justeaze: Well...if you say so. Mind listening to me ramble?

Zouken: Of course not. Go ahead.

Justeaze: I’m very frustrated, Zouken. As an Einzbern, my purpose is to discover the lost Third Magic. It’s very stressful, but I have put in a ridiculous amount of effort. But no matter how hard I try, I get nowhere. But...I think I might have found a solution.

Zouken: Hm?

Justeaze: There’s...a magical object, one that could help me to regain the secrets of the Third Magic, so that we could finally enter Akasha. We could learn the secrets of the universe, and become all knowing, and figure out the human mentality. We could create a paradise, with Nagato and whomever else wishes to join us.

Zouken: Justeaze...you have to give up on the Third Magic. Please, I can’t watch you keep running after it and failing like this.

Justeaze: But I know the final solution, now. We’ll get to Akasha, Zouken. With a magical object, known as The Grail.

Zouken: Huh?

Justeaze: You wouldn’t get it. It’s a relic from the church with omnipotent powers. I believe that if we harnessed it, we would be able to go to Akasha, and make humanity the way it should be. With this object, we could create a paradise.

Zouken: And how exactly would we get this object? If it’s as you say, someone must be protecting it with all of their magical energy.

Justeaze: I’ve gotten my hands on it. I’m not sure how it will work, but since the Church and the Mage’s Association are in a battle, it was easy to take away the object.

Zouken: And that’s all there is to it? We can achieve Akasha just like that?

Justeaze: ...well, no. As I said, there is much to figure out. But with this grail in my posession, we will soon be able to accomplish anything. Like...a paradise, where all humans are good. Your wish won’t just be silly rambling.

Zouken: You would help me achieve such a wish? Even though it’s a strange one?

Justeaze: Longing for world peace is anything but strange, Zouken. But now that I have the grail, and you, that peace isn’t very far away at all.

(We fade out of their conversation, and the timestamp “five years later” appears. Zouken, Justeaze, Nagato, and a man named Kishur are back at the table we saw at the beginning)

Zouken: So, we have figured out exactly how many masters and familiars are needed to enact the summoning of the holy power of our grail.

Kishur: You’ve put this old man through quite a lot of trial and error to figure it out, by the way.

Nagato: So if we have seven masters and familiars each, the ultimate power of the grail will appear. That being said...we will need a place far away from the war of the Mage’s Association and the church, so I am willing to offer up my own land. Fuyuki would be the perfect place for something like this.

Zouken: I don’t know how much I like the idea of a war, if I’m being honest. It feels...wrong, to achieve Akasha like this.

Justeaze: We achieve Akasha as we must. However, scouting out four more masters that we can trust enough to go through with this will be difficult. It might take quite some time.

Kishur: I might have someone in mind. Camilla Edelfelt. Though, right now, she might be too young. She’s a powerful mage from Poland, who shows a great deal of promise.

Justeaze: I will look into her. I want this grail war to be as perfect as it can be, and that means perfect masters and servants. 

Nagato: I must praise you, Justeaze. You’ve carefully thought through all of this. As have you, Zouken. I had no idea you’d be so brilliant as to propose the idea of seven different classes of servant. 

Kishur: Heroic spirits from the past, present, or future...What powerful familiars. 

Justeaze: To reach Akasha, six of the servants must be sacrificed, which can only be fairly decided with a battle of magecraft. 

Zouken: Our wish will be granted, Justeaze. We will achieve paradise from Akasha.

(Over these five years, Justeaze seems to have stopped smiling as much. She just nods at Zouken’s comment)

Justeaze: Nagato, I believe this is good enough progress for today. If you would leave with me?

Nagato: Of course, my lady.

(Justeaze and Nagato hold hands as they exit the meeting chambers, leaving Zouken looking somewhat depressed)

Kishur: How painfully tragic. The woman you love walking off with your best friend like that. Doesn’t it hurt you, Zouken?

Zouken: Well...whatever makes Justeaze or Nagato happy makes me happy. They’re good for each other. I wish them nothing but the best. But...tell me more about this Camilla girl. What are her capabilities?

(The scene fades again, and it is now one year later. Nagato, Justeaze, and Zouken seem to have all grown apart slightly, but they’re once again meeting up to discuss candidates for the war.)

Nagato: I have found a woman here who shows promise as a mage. I cannot say for sure whether or not we should utilize her, but I believe in her potential. I guess we will see with time.

Zouken: I have some acquaintances in Russia that I’m trying to pick from as we speak. All of them are powerful, trustworthy, and have far back mage bloodlines. Though, in particular, I am looking at a man named Evgeni. I barely know him, but I was friends with his ancestors long ago.

Justeaze: It seems that both of you have been doing your research. Just in case, research extra mages. We don’t want one dropping out of the running and having no backup.

(Something about what Justeaze said seemed strange, but both Zouken and Nagato brushed it off)

Justeaze: I know that one of us three will win. I trust that we all keep the same ideal and wish for Akasha. Please, tell me that you’re with me all the way.

Zouken: I will always stand by you, Justeaze.

Nagato: I will never stray from our wishes. 

Justeaze: Thank you, both of you. Really. I don’t know what I would do without you. Both of you are incredible people, and I believe that my precious Third Magic will return once we hold our war. 

(Justeaze smiles faintly, which makes Zouken grin. He just loved seeing her smile back on her face after all this time.)

Zouken: Smile more, Justeaze. A beautiful woman like you...your smile is just as beautiful. 

Justeaze: You can never stop yourself from trying to charm me, can you? Oh well, I don’t mind too much.

(Nagato coughs to bring the attention back to him, jealousy beginning to arise)

Nagato: Justeaze, you are...incredible.

(He barely manages to say those words)

Justeaze (giggling): I love you, Nagato. Always stay like you are. You too, Zouken. Both of you. Stay how you are.

(Two years after this event, Justeaze and Zouken are once again relaxing on her balcony. They stand beside each other, resting on the railing.)

Justeaze: Zouken...how long do you intend to live? Before you know it, both Nagato and I will be gone. Do you want to outlive us?

Zouken: To be honest, I’m not sure what I want. Both of you mean the world to me, but-

Justeaze: Immortality just means more. I...I do understand. It hurts to know that you will see far more than I, but I want to support this path of yours. As long as you continuously try to achieve good throughout your prolonged life, it will be a life worth living. For both me and Nagato. 

Zouken: What if my wish for the grail was immortality instead of world peace. Would you still approve?

(Justeaze looks caught off guard)

Justeaze: I could never support that way of living. That should be obvious to you. The only reason we want to achieve Akasha is so humanity can thrive, right? 

Zouken: Of course, but if I live long-

Justeaze: There is no “but”. Do not use this war we’ve been so meticulously planning as a means to obtain immortality. 

Zouken: …

Justeaze: If you’re going to speak down on our dream like that, then I want you to leave immediately.

Zouken: Don’t chastise me like that. All I want is for you to be happy, but I believe I can help the ascension of humanity by increasing my lifespan! And your’s, too! We could both-

Justeaze: Leave.

Zouken: Justeaze-

Justeaze: Do not come near me until the next meeting. 

(Justeaze coldly looked away from him, staring into the night sky. Begrudging, Zouken left the balcony, passing by a judgemental looking Nagato inside. He probably heard everything)

(Two years later. The war seems as if it’s finally about to begin. Kishur, Justeaze, Zouken, and Nagato seem to be meeting for a final time before it begins.)

Kishur: I’ve gotten word that every participant has arrived safely, and they are all ready to summon their servants. 

Justeaze: It’s time, Kishur.

Kishur: Yes, Justeaze. I would like to thank you for your sacrifice. I know that with this, we will reach Akasha.

Zouken: Sacrifice?

Justeaze: Yes, Zouken. There’s one part of this ritual I had to leave out and not tell you. For the grail to reach its holy status, I must give up my soul to it and become a part of the vessel. This is what I have been preparing for, for the last ten years.

(Zouken stares at Justeaze, completely dumbfounded. Nagato seems almost unfazed, like he already knew of this beforehand)

Zouken: What…?

Justeaze: My body will be dying for this war. The vessel will, however, harbor my soul and will. It needs a mage of my caliber in order to become truly holy. I will begin this transformation immediately.

(With dead eyes, Justeaze says all of this information matter-a-factly, as if it’s nothing to be concerned about. She, however, was aware of this for ten years. Zouken on the other hand, had never heard of this before.)

Zouken (Angrily): Why didn’t you tell me?! I would never have done any of this if I knew you’d die so early! Why would you do this to me?!

Nagato (calmly): As Justeaze said, her spirit will live on. She is helping us reach Akasha.

Justeaze: Our wish, your wish, Zouken, cannot be achieved if I do not do this right now. Every master here is ready to fight. Please fight for me. Help my wish come true.

Zouken: Wh-what about the seventh master?! You can’t-!

Justeaze: The grail will figure it out. I will figure it out. Now, Kishur.

(Kishur pulls a colorless grail from under the table, and his hand starts glowing as he recites a spell over it)

Kishur (Latin): Holy Grail, take this woman, use her as your strength, as your energy. She will become you, and you will become her. Accept Justeaze Lizrich von Einzbern! 

(Justeaze starts to glow as well, and begins to dematerialize.)

Zouken: You can’t just spring this on me! Nagato, do something! Don’t you love her?!

Nagato: I respect her decision. I love Justeaze, and I will carry out her ideals, even with only her spirit on my side.

(Zouken breaks down in tears, and rushes to Justeaze’s side)

Zouken: Justeaze, you don’t need to do this.

Justeaze (weakly): I already am. Take care of my wish, Zouken, Nagato. Help humanity. Help the future homunculus achieve humanity. I leave my will, my wish, my ideals, to you. 

(Nagato goes to Justeaze’s side as she falls down, and gently takes her hand)

Nagato: We will fight for you, Justeaze. May your body rest in peace, and your soul live on forever.

Justeaze: You’re so sensible. That’s what made me fall for you. You’re such a passionate, kind hearted man.

(Zouken’s face is burning with jealousy and regret as Justeaze talks.)

Justeaze: An elegant man, A graceful man. A man with nothing but pure dignity. You are all things good, Nagato. Take care of Zouken. With me gone, he might make even worse decisions than usual. I love you.

(And with that, Justeaze completely dematerializes and the ritual is complete. Zouken falls onto his knees, a sobbing mess, while Nagato silently prays over the body that is not there. Kishur exits the room to leave the two alone, only communicating with their sobs and prayers. Justeaze is gone, and these problematic men are on their own.)

Justeaze (Voiceover): I hoped these men would succeed. I hoped that they’d reach the Third Magic, the Holy Grail, me, Akasha...all I wanted was for the both of them to make the world a better place. How could I have been so naive?


End file.
